Take The Days Off:Cross
by darkness.shipping
Summary: Zoro Sanji pairing, cuma light sho-ai, got it!Zoro menghindari Sanji. hm..apakah ceritanya sudah dapat ditebak?chap2 re-upload
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece fandom**

Pair: Zoro x Sanji

Rated: T (Shou-ai bukan yaoi dan untuk beberapa kata cacian)

Peringatan:  
Aku suka pasangan ini. Jadi, jika Anda tidak suka, Anda dapat kembali ke halaman sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan memaksa untuk membaca cerita ini. Dan karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita pasangan karakter favoritku, dimohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan.

Yah, disclaimer.  
One Piece properti Eiichiro Oda. Bukan aku, aku tidak menghasilkan uang dari cerita dan aku hanya menulis ini karena aku ingin membuat cerita OP.

Tempat cerita berlangsung dan tokoh: Un .. Mungkin ketika mereka masih di Going Merry. Hanya kapten Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Sanji dan Zorro.

**Take The Days Off**

Ringkasan: Zoro menghindari si koki pirang... Maksudku Sanji.

* * *

_chapter1- first day_

"Oi, pemalas .. bangun.." Sanji menendang kaki Zoro yang terjulur dengan sepatunya, tetapi tidak begitu keras. Zoro membuka matanya dan memelototi orang yang membangunkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan.." Zoro menjawab dan Sanji hanya menaikkan sedikit bibirnya. Dia mulai menghisap rokok dan meniupkan keluar asap rokoknya di udara.

"Yah, aku hanya merasakan adanya dorongan untuk membangunkan orang idiot yang selalu tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun. Pagi ini hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan ceria, awan putih di langit bertaburan, burung burung terbang dengan sukacita… kau bisa tidur ketika malam tiba? " Zoro menyipitkan mata ketika mendengar perkataan orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Jika kau dapat melihatku, aku ini tidak tidur. Ini disebut tidur siang ..." Tiba-tiba, Zoro melihat tanda dari Nami dan matanya mulai menyipit. Zoro menyadari sesuatu ari tangda yang dibuat Nami dan mengertakkan giginyanya. Dia mencoba bernapas pelan dan menenangkan diri. Sanji hanya memandang Zoro dengan kebingungan.

"Huh .. tinggalkan aku atau aku yang akan pergi. Kau membuatku tidak dapat menikmati tidurku lagi..." Ketika orang di depan dia tidak bergerak se-inchi di mana ia berdiri, Zoro menutup matanya dan mengambil pedang putihnya yang dia sandarkan didekatnya. Dia membuka matanya kemudian mulai berdiri. Ia menyelipkan pedangny di tempat di mana ia biasanya meletakkannya dan berjalan ke tempat yang jauh dari tempat Sanji berdiri dengan terdengar suara dari dalam tenggorokannya seperti kata umpatan dengan pelan. Rahang Sanji menggantung terbuka ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang berambut rumput itu membiarkan cemoohnya dan pergi tampa membalasnya lebih seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sanji merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Sedikit rasa sakit? terkejut? Sanji menggeleng dan menghisap rokoknya lagi. Dia melihat tempat di mana orang berambut hijau menghilang.

"_Navigator-san _.." Robin menyaksikan adegan itu dan ia menatap Nami yang sedang duduk meminum teh hangat. Nami hanya tersenyum padanya dan Robin hanya menggelengkan kepala sejak Nami memberitahu apa yang terjadi dengan _Swordman_ itu.

~OoO~

Sanji berjalan menuju ke dapur ketika melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang duduk di lantai kayu di kapal Going Merry. Mereka adalah idiot-kapten-Luffy, penakut-penembak jitu-Usopp dan makanan darurat-rusa-Chopper. Luffy yang duduk melihat Sanji kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia melompat ke depan Sanji dengan kemampuan Gomu-gomu miliknya sambil memberikan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Saanji ~ ~ untuk makan siang, aku ingin banyak .." Sebelum Luffy bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sanji menendang Luffy dan melemparkannya kembali ketempat pertama dia duduk dan terdengar bunyi 'gedebuk' saat tubuh Luffy bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu itu. "Hei ~ Sanji..kenapa menendangku..." Luffy menggosok kepalanya dimana Sanji menendang dia dan memandang kembali ke arah Sanji. Usopp dan Chopper hanya menatap dengan gugup seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

'Blam'

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup di belakang. Usopp dan Chopper keringat dingin dan menarik baju merah yang Luffy pakai sehingga perhatian anak karet itu sekarang teralih kepada mereka sekarang.

"Aku pikir _mood_ Sanji sedang buruk sekarang." Usopp menelan ludah dan mengunci pandangannya ke Luffy "Apakah kau mencuri makanan dari kulkas atau mengacaukan peralatan dapur seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin, karena membuat Sanji bertindak seperti itu Luffy?".

"Tidak!" Luffy berteriak.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Usopp masih tidak percaya. Luffy hanya mengangguk dengan kebingungan terlihat di wajahnya "Apakah kau benar-benar yakin Luffy ..". Usopp tidak begitu percaya dan menanyai-nya lagi.

"Aku belum mencuri makanan apa-apa hari ini .. dan aku tidak bermain dengan barang-barangnya .." Luffy cemberut. "Dan aku duduk di sini dengan kalian setelah kita sarapan teman-teman . Apakah kalian semua lupa?". Luffy mengacungkan jarinya ke Usopp dan Chopper

Chopper mengangguk untuk mendukung ucapan Luffy ."Selain itu, Luffy tidak bisa membuka kunci di kulkas.". Luffy menyeringai dan memeluk si rusa itu.

"Jadi, mengapa Sanji terlihat sangat buruk dan menendangmu Luffy?" Yang Usopp ingat, Sanji hanya akan menendang Luffy kalau saja dia mencuri makanan atau membuat dapur dalam kekacauan. Dia hanya berteriak ketika Luffy berteriak minta makan daging.

"_Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi_?" Usopp menjadi penasaran dan tertantang untuk mencari jawaban.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter2- day two-three_

Usopp sekarang dalam mode detektif. Mereka masih di tempat yang sama. Dia dengan Chopper dan Luffy membuat rencana untuk mencari tahu apa yang mengganggu koki mereka. Tapi bahkan jika mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah membuat sebuah rencana. Serius, Luffy hanya bermain dan membuat wajah aneh dan Chopper menertawakannya. Usopp mendesah kesal. Dia tidak dapat membuat rencana jika kedua orang itu masih seperti itu.

"Luffy .. cobalah fokus untuk kali ini .." Luffy menghentikan wajah anehnya. "Apakah kau ingin makan daging atau tidak?" Usopp bertanya lagi.

"Dagiiiiiiing ~" Luffy mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan menyeringai senang. "Oke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dia menurunkan tangannya sekarang.

Usopp berpaling pada Chopper yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf Usopp .. jadi apa rencana-mu?"

Ketika Usopp akhirnya mendapat perhatian mereka, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih kalian berdua.." Usopp memegang kertas dan pena. "Dan sekarang Chopper, untuk pertama kalinya .. Kita harus memberi nama pada rencana kita." Ketika ia selesai berkata, baik Luffy dan Chopper langsung berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan 'penguntitan koki'? !" Luffy menyeringai. Usopp menggeleng.

"Kita tidak menguntit kau tahu. Kita berada di sebuah kapal di tengah lautan!" Usopp mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang kertas dan pena ke atas. Mereka mengangguk.

"Nah, bagaimana kamu tahu untuk membuat rencana Usopp? apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Usopp tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari rusa kecil itu.

"Fufufu .. jika kau ingin tahu, aku akan bercerita tentang sang kapten Usopp ketika aku harus menemukan alasan mengapa wanita tua di dekat rumah-ku selalu keluar rumah ketika sore. Jadi aku membuat rencana untuk mengawasnyai setiap jam dan pergi mengikutinya setiap wanita tua itu keluar dari rumahnya." Ketika Ussop ingin melanjutkan kisahnya, Chopper mengganggu dia..

"Uh .. bukankah itu juga disebut menguntit? "

Wajah Usopp berubah.

"Uh .. aku pikir kau benar ". Usopp gugup dan menutupinya dengan tertawa. "Jadi kita akan menamai rencana tersebut dengan 'penguntitan koki' dan jangan memberitahu kepada siapa pun . Gadis-gadis tidak perlu tahu. "

Luffy tersenyum ketika sarannya diterima. Lalu mereka setuju dengan hasil nama yang mereka pakai. Usopp menulis nama rencana dan ia menulis saran dari Luffy dan Chopper. Setelah selesai semua, dia memasukkan kertas dalam sakunya. Waktu untuk melakukan rencana tersebut.

Seharian, Usopp memperhatikan Sanji. Kadang-kadang Chopper membantunya. Luffy terlihat seperti lupa tentang rencana 'penguntitan koki' mereka. Tidak ada yana berubah, sarapan pagi, makan siang, badai, angkatan laut, makan malam dan tidur. Tapi Usopp sadar dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak baik-baik saja. Mengapa? Karena dia tidak melihat Sanji berdebat dengan Zoro. Ya, itu memang akan membuat suasana di kapal Going Merry menjadi lebih damai.

Usopp menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Sanji mengeluh ketika Zoro hanya membuat tatapan 'aku tidak peduli' kemudian meninggalkannya. Penasaran, dia tarik Luffy dan Chopper untuk mengikuti Sanji. Mereka bersembunyi ketika melihat kedua orang itu berdiri. Sanji dan Zoro melotot satu sama lain. Ketika Sanji berteriak sesuatu, orang berambut hijau itu hanya menutup matanya. Luffy juga memperhatikan mereka dan Chopper berada diantara Usopp dan Luffy. Mata mereka terbelalak lebih lebar ketika mendengar apa yang Sanji bicara.

"Kau dengar itu? Sanji menjadi aneh karena Zoro menghindarinya!" Usopp memandang Luffy.

"Eh? Zoro menghindari Sanji?" Mata Luffy terbelalak. "Apakah dia akan menghindariku juga dan yang lainnya!" Luffy memandang Usopp. "Aku tidak ingin dihindari oleh nakama pertama-ku~". Luffy tiba-tiba histeris dan mulai menangis. "Aku tidak peduli apakah ia menghindari yang lain, tetapi bukan aku!" Dia menangis lagi tetapi kemudian mendapat pukulan tepat di kepala oleh Usopp dan pukulan kecil di lengannya oleh Chopper.

"Egois!" Usopp dan Chopper berteriak dalam waktu yang sama pada anak karet itu dengan suara keras. Ketika mereka menyadari bahwa subyek mereka mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka, Usopp melarikan diri dengan Chopper dan menyeret Luffy.

"Apa yang .." Zoro hanya menyaksikan adegan itu dan menggosok pelipisnya. "Aku akan pergi untuk berlatih... hanya saja… jangan menggangguku." Dengan itu, Zoro pergi lagi meninggalkan koki itu berdiri tanpa kata.

~OoO~

Sanji masih berada di dalam dapur. Dia duduk di kursi dan mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya dia harus membuat makan siang, tapi dia hanya mengisap rokok dan menggeleng. Mengapa dia merasa terganggu ketika si brengsek yang berambut hijau itu tidak bereaksi dengan penghinaan itu seperti biasanya. Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan mulai memasak. Dimatikannya rokok miliknya.

-.-.-.-.-

"Bicaralah padaku .." Sanji memegang piring dan menyembunyikannya di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Ia kemudian tersadar setelah mengatakan hal itu, orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu memiliki raut terkejut di wajah mereka. Zoro hanya mempersempit matanya dan bergumam 'apa yang kau inginkan' dan memelototinya. Setiap orang yang ada di dapur menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Usopp dan Luffy hampir tersedak saat Chopper hanya diam. Robin dan Nami hanya menatap Sanji. Sanji yang menyadari bahwa mata gadis-gadis itu tertuju pada dirinya dan yang lainnya membuat suara-suara aneh hanya mendesah dan meletakkan piring di atas meja. "Hanya.. lupakan saja yang tadi aku katakan." Sanji berjalan ke kursinya sendiri dan mulai makan makanannya. Robin dan Nami melirik satu sama lain namun mereka meneruskan makan siang mereka.

-.-.

"Robin-shwan .." Sanji merengut. Robin tertawa geli karena wajah Sanji tampak begitu tertekan. Dia tahu bahwa koki mereka merindukan aktifitas yang biasanya terjadi.

"Koki-san, bagaimana kalau anda melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya untuk samurai-san? Mungkin samurai-san akan merespon lagi dan akhirnya kalian berdua kembali seperti yang biasanya kalian lakukan. Tapi ini hanya saran saya .." Sanji berpikir apa yang Robin katakan dan dia setuju.

"Terima kasih Robin-chan ~ " Wajah Sanji menjadi lebih cerah. "Aku akan berpikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan si kepala rumput bodoh itu... dan Robin-chan benar-benar seperti malaikat yang dapat memberikan petunjuk kepada seorang yang membutuhkannya~ ~" Sanji melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan ciuman dan ditiup kearah Robin. Dia kemudian mulai berjalan. Robin mengikiti Sanji dengan pandangannya sampai dia menghilang. Robin tersenyum dan membaca bukunya lagi.

-.-.

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Sanji berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Zoro terlihat sedang berlatih dengan pedangnya. Dia benar-benar berkonsenterasi dengan ayunannya. Sanji berjalan ke arah Zoro dan berhenti agak jauh sehingga memberi mereka ruang karena dia tidak ingin terjadi kecelakaan terpotong oleh ayunan pedang itu.

"Oi .." Sanji menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Idiot .. aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sanji geram ketika Zoro hanya melanjutkan berlatihnya, mengabaikan dia. "I Zoro-Hey!". Zoro tiba-tiba tertegun. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "_Yah, dia akhirnya memperhatikan juga."_ Sanji melangkah lebih dekat ketempat Zoro tertegun. "_Jadi, cukup gunakan namanya. Aku pikir itu tidak sulit untuk melakukannya..."_ Sekarang, Sanji berada di depan Zoro. Keduanya diam dan saling menatap. Zoro akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata dan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Zoro ... Memang kenapa?" Zoro mendesah dan memasukkan katana-nya kedalam sarung.

_"Mengapa orang ini memanggilku dengan nama asli, tapi dalam kata yang aneh_?." Dia meletakkan Wadou hati-hati di lantai dan duduk. Zoro menatap lagi pada Sanji " Kau mengganggu .. Jadi katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan tinggalkan aku dan kepentinganku sendiri." Zoro mengusap keringat dari keningnya dan bersandar di dinding kayu dengan nyaman. Sanji berdiri di depan Zoro dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sanji mengambil rokok dari jaketnya dan meletakkannya di mulut, tetapi dia memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak merokok untuk saat ini. Batang rokok itu dilemparkan ke dalam laut. Dia mendengar tentang 'kepentingan' dan ingin tahu alasan mengapa si berengsek itu menghindarinya.

"Bod-Zoro sialan .. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau menghindariku dalam tiga hari ini!"

"Mengapa kau repot-repot dengan itu.. aku hanya ingin menjaga perdamaian di kapal ini seperti yang diinginkan gadis penyihir itu." Sanji berhenti dan penyempitan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Maksudku.. Penyihir? gadis berambut orange yang suka memberi pinjaman."

"Hei, Jangan berbicara seperti itu kepada Nami-chan kau bodoh!" Sanji tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu " Ja.. jadi, Nami-chan yang menyuruh kau mengabaikanku? Aku tidak percaya itu.. dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu..".

Zoro mendesah. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Jika ia melakukan itu, berarti apa yang telah dilakukan dalam tiga hari ini tidak berguna. "Jika kau tidak percaya, pergi saja .."

Ketika Sanji tidak bergerak seperti pertama kali ia membangunkannya, Zoro menghela napas dan berdiri. Sanji menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Dia akan melarikan diri lagi? Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Dia menutup jarak dengan Zoro dan berpikir apa yang Robin-chan katakan sebelumnya tentang apa yang belum pernah dilakukan. Dia memanggil Zoro dengan nama asliya dan itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, OK. Dan untuk sekarang, pilihan menendang? TIDAK, berteriak? Buat apa .. dan apa yang dapat dia pikirkan sekarang adalah sesuatu seperti ..

Sanji menyambar bahu Zoro dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka hampir memiliki tinggin badan yang sama, hal itu akan memberi beberapa keuntungan kepadanya.

"He.. hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Zoro menyipitkan pandangan matanya. Dia merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan situasi dan posisi seperti itu. Tangan Zoro ingin mencapai pedang yang biasanya terselip di pinggangnya, tetapi ia lupa bahwa Wadou berbaring di lantai.

Terjadi perdebatan di dalam pikiran Sanji dengan pilihan di kepalanya. Dia melirik dan memastikan tidak ada Nakama yang sedang berada di dekat mereka sekarang.

"Hoi.." Zoro secara insting melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tapi Sanji mengikuti langkahnya, sekarang, di belakang Zoro adalah tepian kapal. Ketika Zoro akan mengangkat tangannya untuk mendorong Sanji, matanya terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu berkilat di matana. "_Dia gila!_ "Zoro berteriak dalam benaknya.

Sanji cukup merasa terkejut ketika ia hanya mengikuti pikiran dan hatinya. Untuk mencium pria berambut hijau itu.

Sanji menarik dirinya. Dia bisa melihat orang yang ada di depannya mempunyai aura gelap di sekelilingnya sekarang. Alisnya berkedut dan matanya menatapnya keras.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dalam pikiran mu.." Dia mengatakan dalam nada berbahaya.

Sanji pikir dia akan menerima pukulan atau apapun, tapi Zoro hanya berdiri dengan aura gelap."Kau tidak akan memukul wajahku? menendang? atau memotongku aku dengan pedangmu?" Sanji dapat menangani semua itu kecuali bagian dipotong.

"Tidak." Itu jawaban Zoro. "Tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda .." Dengan itu, ia meraih kerah Sanji dan menarik dia lebih dekat. Sanji hampir berpikir bahwa Zoro akan mencium dia tapi apa yang dia dengar membuat matanya menyipit.

"Apa .. yang .."

"CHOPPER! ! !"Suara Zoro terdengar sangat keras.

Dari suatu tempat, suara Chopper terdengar. "Apa? Apakah ada seseorang yang terluka?" Dokter kecil sekarang muncul dari dek depan. Di belakangnya ada Luffy yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Belum, tetapi akan segera .." Chopper sedikit belum mengerti dengan pernyataan itu. Ia menatap mereka dari jarak beberapa meter. Setelah Zoro mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia menarik kerah Sanji dengan keras dan melempar dia ke laut. Wajah Sanji terlihat terkejut dan terdengar suara.

'Splash'

"Whoaa!" Luffy berteriak dengan bergairah. "Sanji jatuh ke dalam laut! !" Ia tertawa keras dan Chopper secara mental menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai kapal. Chopper kemudian bergegas lari ke tepi kapal.

"SANJIIIIIII!" Chopper mencari and akhirnya dapat melihat rambut pirang yang keluar dari dalam air dan mengapung di laut. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan Sanji.

"Uhuk, uhuk. Ahg..sial, uhuk.. ZORROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zoro hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi setelah mengambil pedangnya yang ada di lantai. Chopper perubahan dalam mode manusia dan melemparkan pelampung ke arah Sanji. Zoro berjalan melewati Luffy yang tetap saja menyeringai dengan wajah yang senang. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa suara derap kaki dan melihat Usopp, Nami melewatinya dan memberikan tatapan pertanyaan. Zoro hanya mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan. Ketika ia akan pergi ke bawah, dia melihat Robin tersenyum. Tetapi itu terasa menyeramkan. Zoro mengabaikan hal itu juga.

Robin memperhatikan Zoro menghilang dan mendesah lembut. Dia menggunakan kemampuannya buah setannya untuk meletakkan matanya di dekat mereka berdua waktu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Robin melakukannya karena dia penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang akan koki mereka lakukan. Dia sedikit heran karena koki merekan menggunakan sarannya dengan cara seperti itu. "Saya kira, saya melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Dia tersenyum sedih. "Saya tidak begitu mengerti , tapi saya pikir akan menarik untuk mengetahui apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi. Tapi saya harap apa yang akan terjadi tidak menjadi menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua"

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

_HI, _Aku kembali lagi untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Terimakasih telah memberi review untuk chapter sebelumnya.

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Rate: T

* * *

_Chapter3-Day Three_

-flash back-

Sore itu, saat yang lain entah berada di kapal _Going Merry _di bagian mana.

"Hei Zoro .. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.." Suara Nami membuat Zoro mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Tapi tangan Zoro masih sibuk angkat naik turun barbel-nya. Dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa?" Keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan dia masih tetap melakukan angkat barbel.

Nami memutar bola matanya dan menghelai nafas "Yah, aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu". Zoro berhenti beraktifitas dan menatapnya. Itensitas tatapan itu sedikit membuat Nami merasa tidak nyaman .Tatapan mata hitamnya... "Ehm... aku hanya ingin tahu. Dapatkah kamu bisa tidak bertengkar dengan Sanji dalam seminggu ini?". Nami hampir tertawa melihat raut wajah Zoro yang berubah. Zoro kemudian mengangkat alis kirinya "Saat kalian berdua bertengkar dan berisik, itu membuat kepalaku sakit dan aku ingin hari yang damai paling tidak dalam seminggu ini". Nami memegang kepalanya. "Dan jika kamu setuju untuk melakukan itu, aku akan memberi sebuah hadiah." Nami memperlihatkan senyum penuh gigi. " Aku akan memotong setengah dari pinjamanmu. Bagaimana?".

Zoro dapat dikatakan merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika mendengar Nami akan memotong setengah uang yang dia pinjamkan padanya hanya untuk membuat dia tidak bertarung atau apalah yang selalu mereka lakukan dalam seminggu dengan koki mereka. "Hn .." Zoro hanya mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas. Nami masih berdiri menunggu jawabannya. Ketika Zoro akhirnya mengangguk, Nami tersenyum. "Tapi kalau dalam satu minggu ini kalian, atau dalam hal ini aku tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran atau dia membuatku benar-benar marah. Maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Bagaimana?" Nami meletakkan jarinya di dagunya dan dia setuju dengan kondisi Zoro.

"Ok, jadi yang sekarang kita sudah tetapkan ~ dan jangan lupa dengan kesepakatan kita."

-end flash back-

Zoro sekarang merasa tidak tenang. Dia sedang duduk diatas tong di ruang tempat meriam dan penyimpanan. Zoro menggaruk rambut pendeknya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang Sanji lakukan di dek belakang. Entah kenapa Zoro merasa Sanji tidak senang saat dia diamkan. Tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Saat Zoro masih sibuk memilah-milah pikirannyanya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang dalam keadaan basah masuk. Zoro langsung berhenti berpikir dan memandang orang yang baru aja masuk itu. Orang itu terdiam sambil memegang kenop pintu. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Sanji akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi menahannya dan menggigit bibirnya. Dia masuk dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sebelah pintu kamar mandi, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk. Terdengar suara dikunci. Zoro hanya memandangi pintu kamar mandi itu. Dia agak terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya. Dilihatnya Chopper berdiri.

"Zoro." Chopper menunjuk ke pintu keluar. Zoro hanya menghelai nafas dan mulai berdiri. Saat Chopper tahu orang yang ada di belakangnya akan mengikutinya, Chopper mulai berjalan keluar.

Di dalam kamar mandi,

Setelah menggantung baju ganti, Sanji membuka dasi hitam dan kemeja birunnya. Dia agak lega saat material basah itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Bajunya yang basah itu di letakkannya di sudut. Sanji menyibak rambut pirangnya yang lekat dengan wajahnya. Dimasukkan tangannya di saku celana dan menemukan bungkus rokoknya yang sudah basah dan rusak. Sanji menggerutu dan diletakkan bungkus itu diatas kemejanyy kemudian membuka celananya. Badannya agak terasa dingin. Untung saja sekarang bukan musim dingin, jadi dia tidak membeku saat dilempar ke laut. Tetapi tetap saja air lautnya terasa dingin. Setelah selesai, Sanji menyalakan shower. Untung saja persediaan air hangatnya masih ada. Jadi dia tidak mandi dengan air dingin.

Air hangat pun mulai keluar dari lubang-lubang shower dan membasahi rambut dan tubuh Sanji. Larutan air garam yang menempel telah menghilang. Dilihanya bayangan dirinya di cermin di dekatnya.

"Zoro sialan..." Dia berbicara dengan bayangannya di cermin. Sesungguhnya, Sanji sendiri heran dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Perasaan yang timbul saat Zoro tidak menaggapinya seperti biasanya dan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan kepala kepala hijau itu di buritan kapal. Sanji juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Zoro dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya. "Kalau saja orang yang tidak kusuka tiba-tiba menciumku, bahkan dia adalah seorang laki-laki...aku pasti menendangnya sampai ke daratan es terjauh..." Sanji memijit kepalanya dan menjadi depresi. Dia kemudian teringat perkataan Zoro.

_"Mengapa kau repot-repot dengan itu.. aku hanya ingin menjaga perdamaian di kapal ini seperti yang diinginkan gadis penyihir itu." _

'Nami-chan... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Selama ini aku menyadari si rambut hijau itu tidak akan pernah berbohong untuk hal-hal seperti ini.' Sanji memutar kenop shower sehingga air berhenti mengalir. Dia kemudian mengambil shampo dan mulai membukanya. Dituangkannya shampo itu dan mulai membersihkan rambutnya. Badannya tidak lagi terasa dingin.

Sebenarnya Sanji hanya akan mengganti baju setelah Chopper menariknya dari laut. Tetapi Chopper menyuruhnya mandi agar dia tidak sakit_._

-flash back-

"Sanji, aku tidak ingin kamu terkena Pneoumonia atau flu." Chopper menarik Sanji dari kamar mereka ke ruang kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, Chopper juga membawakan baju ganti untuk Sanji. "Itu karena obat-obatan persediaanku mulai menipis. Karena itu, ketika kita ke pulau selanjutnya. Aku harap Nami dapat meminjamkanku uang..." Mereka berjalan dengan Sanji meninggalkan jejak tetesan air dimana dia berjalan. Dia tahu Usopp dan Luffy hanya diam dan tidak tertawa karena Chopper memelototi mereka. Bahkan Usopp mengambil kain pel dan mengepel lantai dimana Sanji berjalan melewatinya.

Sanji hanya berjalan dibelakang Chopper sambil setengah mendengarkan apa yang tengah Chopper bicarakan. Dia melihat sekilas tatapan Robin ketika mereka tidak sengaja saling berpandangan. Seperti sedih, tapi menghilang denagn cepat sehingga Sanji hanya berpikir dia hanya salah melihat. Dia kemudia tersenyum kepada Robin dan Robin membalas senyumannya. Dia dapat melihat sekarang bahwa Nami terlihat sedikit bingung dan cemas. Sanji hanya mencoba mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan mengatakan tak perlu dipikirkan.

-end flach back-

"Zoro... kau. Uh..."

"Hn..."

Chopper dan Zoro sekarang berada di ruang meriam depan kapal. Chopper berusaha mencari tahu kenapa Zoro melemparkan Sanji ke laut. Rusa kecil itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Saat mereka ber-tiga( Usopp, Chopper dan Luffy) mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tetapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dan penolakan untuk bertanya kepada Nami dan Robin oleh Usopp menambah sulitnya untuk menjelaskan peristiwa yang tengah terjadi. Chopper sangat terkejut ketika mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh Zoro dan melihat Sanji dilemparkan kelaut.

"Apakah kalian mempunyai masalah satu sama lain?" Chopper duduk diatas meriam sedangkan Zoro bersandar di pemutar jangkar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Chopper menunggu jawaban dari Zoro. Setelah beberapa kemudian, Zoro mulai berbicare.

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai masalah dengannya." Chopper menggaruk hidung birunya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Tapi kenapa kamu melempar Sanji ke laut? lalu kalian sepertinya tidak pernah bertengkar. Maksudku melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya...?" Chopper menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Soal yang itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang tenang." Chopper mengangguk. "Untuk melemparkan koki bodoh itu ke laut karena alasan yang berbeda." Zoro memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat guratan warna merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Menarik.

"Eh, kalau boleh tahu apa itu?" Chopper merasa bahwa akhirnya dia akan mendapat petunjuk dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi saat itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan sesuatu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

"OWW, Luffy! kau menggencetku!" Ternyata suara itu berasal dari tubuh Usopp dan Luffy berada diatasnya.

"Hahaha, maaf Usopp." Luffy langsung berdiri. Usopp kini memegang hidungnya. Ketika mereka melihat ke arah dalam, terlihat dua pasang mata memelototi mereka dan aura gelap.

"Er..." Usopp salah tingkah. Luffy hanya memangdang Chopper-Zoro dan Usopp bergantian.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan." Ternya Luffy mempunyai ekspresi wajah malu juga.

"KA-LI-AN!"

TBC~


End file.
